Tú
by Cuma
Summary: El resto del equipo miraba en silencio, sorprendidos y bastante asustados de como su capitán le gritaba a uno de sus compañero, aunque de alguna manera estaban acostumbrados, lo que les causaba temor era precisamente porque se dirigían al único chico que nunca había agotado su paciencia, él que siempre, con su tranquila sonrisa, hacía al mundo serenarse...


**Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, aparentemente no hay lemon ni violencia**

**-0-**

-¡LEVANTATE!- gritaba el chico de cabellos bicolores.- ¡DIJE QUE TE LEVANTARAS!

El resto del equipo miraba en silencio, sorprendidos y bastante asustados de como el estoico capitán de su equipo le gritaba a uno de sus compañeros, no era que sus arrebatos de ira no fueran frecuentes, de hecho hasta se podía decir que estaban acostumbrados a ellos, pero esta vez, lo que les causaba temor, era precisamente porque se dirigían al único chico que nunca había agotado su paciencia, él que siempre, con su tranquila sonrisa, hacía al mundo serenarse.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO CONTIGO REI?!- volvía a gritar Kai Hiwatari a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Rei parecía que no podía ni con su alma, tenía el cuerpo adolorido a causa de los ejercicios matutinos, y además de todo se había ganado un "castigo" extra por haber despertado tarde- no debió desvelarse, lo sabía- su concentración parecía nula y esto empeoraba su rendimiento con el Beyblade, estaba hambriento pues no se permitió a sí mismo acompañar a sus amigos a la hora de la comida, se había quedado discutiendo con Drigger ya que este parecía no querer salir de su blade hiciera lo que hiciera, y a estas horas, cuando el cielo empezaba a enrojecer, se hallaba completamente agotado, frustrado y molesto. Y claro, su _comprensivo _capitán no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-Vamos Kai…- intentó calmarlo Takao.

-No te metas en esto Kinomiya.-Lo calló con la mirada mas filosa que pudo. De todos, no podía concebir que fuera Rei el que le causara esta clase de problemas.

-Pero Kai ¿No ves que ya no puede más?

-No Max- Cortó Rei.- Kai tiene razón… esto está mal, yo…

-Rei basta.- insistió Kyouju.- sólo mírate, si sigues forzándote saldrás gravemente herido.

-¡¿QUIEREN TODOS CALLARSE?!- Gritó al fin colmado. Esto no podía estarle pasando, no a él que se caracterizaba por un equilibrio mental y físico perfecto, quien no perdía la calma y concentración.

Drigger sintió esta inestabilidad y salió disparado del plato, rozando el brazo de su dueño, genial, una cicatriz más.

-¡Maldita sea!- se dejó caer nuevamente, derrotado. Lanzó un golpe fuertemente al suelo y enseguida sintió el dolor recorrer su mano.- ¡Demonios!

-¡Rei!- gritaron al unísono los tres espectadores mientras corrían hacia él.

-Estoy bien.- les dijo en voz baja. No podía levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a los rubíes de su capitán.

-Rei, vamos, te lleváremos a tu habitación.- Takao intentó sujetar el brazo del chino, pero este se resistió.

-Dije que estoy bien.- Escucharon la rabia haciendo temblar su voz.

-Bien Rei, sólo déjanos ayudarte a levantarte…

Los chicos se levantaron y Max extendió su mano, Rei la tomó indeciso y Takao terminó de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Sólo necesitas comer.- sonrió el peliazul.- No comiste en todo el día, era lógico que esto pasaría. Vamos a la cocina, el abuelo debe estar preparando la cena.

El grupo de chicos caminó hacia dentro de la casa, Rei se movía con dificultad pero se negaba a recibir ayuda, quería evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Kai, sabía que lo miraba, y sabía que lo miraba con decepción. Se detuvo antes de entrar, a pesar de su temor no podía simplemente irse sin unas palabras a su capitán, después de todo, muy a su manera, esa era su forma de demostrarle su preocupación por hacerlo un mejor beyluchador para el quipo.

-Kai.- suspiró y volteó lentamente.- Yo…

-Déjalo Rei.- fue lo único que dijo Kai antes de caminar hacía él.- Ve a comer y a descansar.- y siguió de largo sin dirigirle la mirada.

Rei sintió su corazón estrujarse, siempre había pensado que soportaría los regaños de Kai cuando llegara el momento, pero no había imaginado que ese regaño sería conducido por la decepción, y eso era, por mucho, peor que cualquier cosa.

En la cocina el resto del equipo empezaba a disfrutar de la cena, Takao y Max bromeaban a costa del Jefe, el abuelo como siempre observaba con paciencia las ocurrencias de su nieto y Kai por su parte, en un rincón sin siquiera observarlos, Rei se acercó en silencio al ruidoso grupo, se sentó frente al plato que el supuso era el suyo y comió intentando pasar desapercibido. Todo el día había estado en el centro de atención de todos, quería escapar de eso lo mas pronto posible.

-¡Rei! –gritó Takao. Lo sabía, era mucho pedir pasar una cena en silencio con este chico.- El abuelo hiso comida china exclusivamente para ti. Pero no le digas que la tuya es mucho mejor, se esforzó mucho.

-¡Te escuché!- grito el abuelo desde su lugar.

-Bueno abuelo, no es un secreto que Rei es el amo de la cocina aquí.

-¡Eres un malagradecido!- El abuelo solo decía estas cosas por decir, no se podía molestar con su nieto, él siempre decía las cosas sin pensar.

En ese momento Kai se levantó, dejo el plato en el fregadero y le agradeció la comida al anciano, quien solo asintió, después salió del lugar sin mirar a nadie a más.

-Vaya.- soltó Max.- También debe estar agotado.

-¿Porque Max? Solo ha hecho lo mismo que hace todos los días, gritar, enojarse, gritar más y enojarse más. Nada que requiera un esfuerzo extra.

-No me refería… olvídalo Takao… -se rindió el rubio.

-Max tiene razón, creo que Kai sabe como manejarte a ti, y a Max, de alguna manera porque es con quienes mas pelea… pero Rei… no creo que este acostumbrado a gritarle de ese modo.- Kyuoju no había tenido problemas antes, si se había ganado un par de gritos en el pasado, nada serio, nunca tenía razones para molestar a Kai.

-Cierto…

Rei escuchaba en silencio, no quería que la conversación siguiera en torno a él, no quería hacerles sentir pena a sus amigos.

Dio las buenas noches y salió también. Pero en vez de dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con Kai, salió de la casa, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer… no tenía pensado hacer nada en especial, en realidad estaba muy cansado y solo quería ir a dormir, pero no quería encontrarse con el bicolor, no podía imaginar que le diría estando los dos a solas.

Se sentó en una de las entradas de madera, si hubiera tenido fuerzas hubiera subido al tejado, su lugar favorito, pero con las pocas ganas que tenía de moverse, prefirió quedarse en aquel lugar, el sueño le ganaba rápidamente.

En sus sueños veía a Drigger luchando contra alguna red invisible que no lo dejaba desplegar su poder, sentía la angustia y frustración al ver a su bestia retorcerse en contra de ese poder.

-Drigger.- las palabras apenas salían de su boca.-Levántate Drigger.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Rei?- escucho esa voz conocida- ¿No te da vergüenza ver como no puedes controlar tu propio blade?

-Kai… - si, sentía vergüenza, después de tantos años junto al poderoso Drigger, no podía entender como de la noche a la mañana había perdido el control.

-Drigger.- dijo en un gemido.

Abrió los ojos. Seguía en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado, todo estaba completamente oscuro, solo unas cuantas luces en la calle iluminaban lo suficiente para poder ver a su alrededor cercano. Probablemente era lo suficientemente tarde y la mayoría de los chicos se habrían dormido ya, aunque no podía estar seguro.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación, son suerte Kai estaría dormido también, no podía saber la hora exacta, pero deseaba con todas su fuerzas que fuera así.

Entró lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, vio al chico en su cama, de espaldas a él. Suspiró. Se quitó su traje blanco quedando solo con la playera azul de abajo y sus pantalones angostos. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y observó a Kai dormir, quería imaginarse que cosas había pensado de él, si seguiría enojado el día siguiente, si lo había decepcionado tanto como para que dejara de verlo de la manera en que lo hacía.

-Basta Rei.- su voz lo hiso temblar.

-L-lo siento, te desperté.- dijo rápidamente.

-No estaba dormido.- se incorporó en su cama y miró al chino. Sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad.- Me preguntaba porque tardabas tanto en subir.

-Solo estaba… intentando tranquilizarme, antes de venir a dormir.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Rei seguía evitando los ojos de Kai, pero podía sentirlos pesadamente sobre él.

-Mírame Rei.- ordenó el bicolor.

El aludido levantó la mirada, y la dirigió hacia el otro chico, cuando ambos pares de ojos chocaron Rei sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó hoy.

-¿Sobre… lo que pasó en el entrenamiento?

Kai se quedó en silencio, esperado obviar su respuesta.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo Rei? Tú no eres de los que pierde el control por nada.

-…

-¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

Era raro escuchar a Kai preocupado por alguien, al menos no le estaba gritando como en el entrenamiento ¿Como podía decirle que era lo que le preocupaba, aquello que no lo dejaba concentrarse? No quería arriesgarse de esa forma a perderlo todo.

-Rei.

-No Kai, es solo que… no sé que me pasó hoy, pero no volverá a pasar.

Kai escuchó en silencio, comprendió que no quería hablar de eso.

-Siento haberte gritado de esa forma.

Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido. Kai se estaba disculpando…

-E-Es tu deber como capitán del equipo ponernos en cintura.

-Si, como capitán del equipo, pero no como…

-¡No es necesario!- lo cortó Rei.- De verdad no es necesario que te disculpes, te entiendo y acepto que es tu deber.

Kai suspiró.

-No volverá a suceder Kai. Lo prometo.

-Buenas noches Rei.- dijo finalmente.

Sin embargo pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que Rei no pudo dormir, cuando creyó que se volvería loco por no poder conciliar el sueño se levantó, lo más cuidadosamente posible tomó su blade y salió de la habitación.

Caminó hacia el patio trasero, con la sola idea de pasar un momento con Drigger, ya estaba mas calmado, todavía satisfecho con la cena y suficientemente descansado por el par de horas que paso dormido afuera.

Llegó al lugar donde Takao había enterrado unos palitos de madera para probar la maniobrabilidad de Dragoon, asi que lanzó su blade para intentar hacerlo pasar entre ellos sin golpearlos, sorpresivamente lo logró sin mucho esfuerzo. Repitió el movimiento muchas veces hasta que se aburrió. Se sentó a un lado, en el suelo de madera y vio brillar a Drigger en su mano.

-¿Qué nos sucede amigo? Nada de esto nos había pasado antes… ¿Por qué ahora?

-Eso debes preguntártelo a ti mismo.- escuchó una voz amistosa detrás de él.- Viejo, pensé que era algún ladrón cuando escuche ruidos.

-Y tú preocupado viniste a investigar ¿No, Takao?- rio Rei.

-¡Que va! Tenía hambre y bajé a buscar algo de comida. – Se sentó al lado de su amigo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar que te preocupe?

-En realidad… muchas cosas.

-Estoy aquí Rei. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Gracias, pero creo que… me gustaría mas beybatallar ¿Te apetece?

-¡Siempre! – se levantó animadamente y sacó a Dragoon de su bolsillo.

Ambos se prepararon y lanzaron sus blades a la cuenta de 3.

Drigger saltó furioso a encontrarse con el otro beyblade, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo por un oponente, los ojos de Rei brillaron con orgullo, su bestia era de verdad imponente.

-¡Vamos Rei! Es muy pronto.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Drigger ataca!- grito el pelinegro con entusiasmo.

-¡Tienes razón, nunca es pronto! ¡Vamos Dragoon!

Ambas bestias emergieron en la oscuridad de la noche, se podían ver los rayos de luz salir de los chips de poder, pronto un tigre blanco completamente visible se enfrentaba con un dragón azul que se defendía torpemente.

Rei no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a los blades, cada movimiento del otro, cada retroceso lo aprovechaba para lanzar zarpazos y hacerlo debilitarse. No perdería, lo sentía.

-¡Increíble Rei! –grito su amigo sorprendido.- Si te concentras de esta forma podrías ganarle fácilmente al mismo Kai.

En ese momento Rei perdió su concentración, la sola mención de su capitán hiso que su blade se moviera con inseguridad, y ese solo instante bastó para que Dragoon atacara con su tormenta final y lanzara a Drigger lejos.

Era él. Siempre lo había sabido, desde hacía días lo había notado, como su concentración se perdía ante su sola mención, y ese momento ¿Habría sido tan obvio para Takao también?

El peliazul lo miraba sorprendido, no podía articular alguna palabra, era como si algo dentro de su cabeza hubiera terminado de encajar ¿Lo habría notado?

-R-Rei.- dijo con dificultad.

El chino le devolvió una mirada entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-Tú… Rei…

-No es nada Takao, me desconcentré en un momento crucial, es todo…

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No lo sé.- mintió.

Ambos quedaron atrapados en un silencio incomodo.

-Si hay algo… que quieras decirme Rei, yo… lo comprenderé… quiero decir, te escucharé, solo tienes que decirlo amigo. Cualquier cosa, estará bien.

-Gracias Takao, pero… de verdad, no es nada.- intentó sonreír.- Solo han sido unos días difíciles, estaré mejor.

-Pero…

-¿Puedes… puedes dejarme solo con Drigger? Quiero seguir practicando…

-Está bien… Solo no te sobre esfuerces.

-No lo haré.- dijo mientras veía a su amigo caminar hacia la casa.

Intentó comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Si Takao realmente lo notó… tomó a Drigger una vez más y lo lanzó con fuerza.

El sol parecía luchar por salir, un amanecer lento y los rayos del sol apenas se filtraban en el dojo, donde un chico de cabellos largos y negros dormitaba sin cuidado. Estaba tan perdido en su mente que no escuchó unos pasos seguros caminar hacía él, solo vio una sombra inclinarse muy cerca y una voz hablarle delicadamente.

-¿Pasaste toda la noche aquí?

-Uhm…

-Bueno, es obvio, porque no regresaste a la habitación el resto de la noche.

-¿Kai?

El nombrado sonrió.

-Vamos Rei, levántate.

-¿Ya es hora de entrenar?

-…Si, me parece que si.

El chino se frotó los ojos intentando espabilarse.

-Kai… Siento… haberme portado como un idiota ayer.

-¿Cómo un idiota?

-Si, sin hacer lo que me ordenabas, Drigger poniéndose caprichoso… tú eres el capitán, no debería desobedecerte.

-No es que quiera que me obedezcas Rei…

-Entiendo porque te enojas con Takao… y ayer hice lo mismo. Lo siento.

-No lo hacías a propósito, como ese idiota lo hace…

-¡Eso me hace más idiota! Takao podría dejar de serlo cuando quisiera, pero yo… aunque quería, no podía….

Un nudo se formaba en su garganta, no, no quería, las lágrimas, no frente a Kai.

-¡Lo siento Kai! ¡Sé lo que piensas! Desde que todo esto empezó sé que no me ves como alguien digno de estar a tu lado, o de Takao o de Max, todos se esfuerzan por amor al Beyblade, pero yo… yo… ya no se ni lo que hago, no merezco ser un bladebreaker, si no puedo controlar a Drigger, bajo estas circunstancias, yo no…

Rei sintió un dolor escocerle en la mejilla, Kai le había golpeado.

Parpadeó un par de veces. Levantó la mirada furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a agredirlo de esa manera?

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

-Estabas diciendo incoherencias Rei y no parecías escucharme.

-¿E-Escucharte?- ciertamente no había escuchado ni una palabra venir de Kai.

El ruso se levantó y le extendió una mano a Rei.

-Levántate.

-¿Esa es tu frase favorita?- preguntó ofendido.

-Deja de reñirme y levántate.

-No.

-Rei.- dijo al borde de su paciencia.

-¡Es que no puedo! – le grito.- ¿Por qué tienes que enojarte por todo?

-Por que tú pareces molestarte y querer gritar por cualquier cosa ¿Por qué no puedes levantarte?

Con un gruñido le mostró su tobillo derecho, tenía un corte algo profundo, en algún momento su blade había saltado sin control sobre él, rasgando su pantalón ahora manchado con sangre.

-Mírate Rei…

-Lo sé, soy patético ¿No?

-¡Deja eso ya!

-¿Qué no es lo que piensas?

-¡Claro que no! Espera aquí.

Un momento después de que Kai saliera de la habitación, regresaba con una caja de madera, sacó unas vendas y una botellita de antiséptico.

-Quédate quieto.

-¿Vas a curarme?

-Eso parece.

-¿El capitán Kai Hiwatari va a curarme una herida?

-¿Tanto te molesta que sea el capitán de este equipo? Si es eso lo que te esta perturbando puedo dejar de serlo.

-…- No podía responder a eso.- Quisiera verte haciendo lo mismo con Takao…

-Como si Takao me preocupara lo suficiente…- decía mientas terminaba de vendarlo.- ¿Es por esto que siempre tienes vendas en los brazos?

-Uno se lastima cuando entrena tan duro como yo.

-Que intenso…

Kai miro a Rei, le molestaba un poco saber que llevaba su cuerpo hasta el límite en sus entrenamientos, a pesar de que él lo hacía, ver a _esa_ otra persona hacerlo siempre era más difícil.

-Te llevaré a la habitación.

-¿Me llevarás? ¿Qué significa eso?¿Q-qué haces? – intentó poner resistencia cuando los brazos de Kai lo jalaron hacia él.

-Significa que yo no soy como los otros que no te llevaría aunque sea en brazos hasta tu cama.

-¡Yo puedo solo! ¡No necesitas ponerme en vergüenza de esta forma!

-Para ser sincero, no me gustaría verte intentando subir las escaleras con esa herida. Eso si sería ponerte en una situación vergonzosa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Si alguien baja y te ve cargándome… ¿No sería vergonzoso?

-Si me sigues abrazando de esa forma, si lo sería.

Rei se dio cuenta de que había pasado los brazos por los hombros de Kai y que había recargado su cabeza contra su cuello, sentía el palpitar de su corazón y esto de alguna forma se le hiso tan normal que no había notado que lo había hecho.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo jalando sus brazos.

-No dije que me molestara…

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que estas cosas te molestaban.

-Tú solo sacaste esa conclusión.

-¿No te importan? Hace un momento… cuando me curabas, cualquiera pudo haberlo visto…

-Eres más importante que eso Rei.

Rei se sonrojó, eran esas cosas que tanto le gustaban de Kai.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación, el bicolor puso a Rei sobre su cama, y el chino gateó hasta el centro y se dejo caer sobre su almohada gigante, esta imagen divirtió a Kai.

-¿Significa que tengo permiso para faltar al entrenamiento?

-Ahora solo deberías preocuparte por descansar.- se sentó a su lado.

-Tú tampoco dormiste ¿Verdad?

-No, porque a cierta persona se le ocurrió pasar toda la noche fuera.

-Lo siento, soy un chico problemático.- sonrió y extendió sus brazos.- Ven.

Kai sonrió también y se inclinó sobre Rei dejándose atrapar por sus brazos. El pelinegro acarició sus cabellos y los besó.

-Nunca digas que no mereces estar con nosotros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rei confundido.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué cosa?

Kai sonrió, un poco aliviado.

-No importa.- Acercó su rostro al de Rei y puso sus labios en él, donde lo había golpeado.- Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar nunca.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mas te vale! Estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ti y golpearte también.

-Te creo perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, sus latidos y su calor.

-¿Es esto lo que te molesta?

-Jamás me molestaría esto.

-Cambiaré mi pregunta… ¿Es esto lo que no te deja concentrarte en los entrenamientos?

-Hmmm…. No quiero responder a eso.

Kai se separó y levantó su cabeza.

-¿Entonces si es esto?

-No, Kai…

Con algo de dificultad logró formular una oración.

-Rei, si esto es demasiado para ti… podemos…- cada palabra le costaba decirla.

-No, no, no sigas, yo… es solo que… todavía no me acostumbro a… tener que verte de otra manera, cuando estamos en los entrenamientos… Es tan distinto a cuando estoy a solas contigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cuando beybatallo contigo... y veo toda tu determinación y fuerza, me recuerda porque me enamoré de ti…

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, no lo es… pero… no sé que hacer con todo eso que siento.

Kai lo miraba fijamente, como si desde un punto de vista frio tuviera la respuesta lógica.

-Rei…

-¡Antes de que digas nada! … Kai, lo único de lo que estoy seguro ahora es que… Estoy feliz de que tú y yo estemos juntos … al fin logre que me hicieras caso, no quiero que te alejes…Asi que… dame solo un poco de tiempo, para acostumbrarme a todo… y en una semana volveré a ser el viejo Rei que podría patear tu trasero en una beybatalla.

-Quiero verte intentándolo…- le sonrió sinceramente, orgulloso de la confianza de su chico. Sabía que si se lo proponía lograría cumplirlo, y verlo lograr regresar a su vieja gloria lo haría sentirse aun mas feliz de lo que ya era.- Bueno tigre, creo que deberías dormir ahora. Mañana el entrenamiento será aun mas intenso.

-Está bien.- lo abrazó aun más hacia él. – Te amo Kai.

-Hmpf…

-Eres tan romántico…

Extra:

-¡Es suficiente Rei!

-No hasta que me ruegues- río el chino maliciosamente.

Kai se sonrojó completamente por la osadía de su chico, decirle esas palabras que tenían reservadas para su intimidad enfrente de sus compañeros de equipo, a mitad de un entrenamiento.

-Vaya…- dijo Kyouju analizando los datos que acababa de tomar.- Drigger se está volviendo mas fuerte.

-No lo habíamos visto así de poderoso desde hace días…

-¡Vamos Max! Drigger siempre ha sido poderoso ¡Mira!- gritó Takao señalando algún punto en el plato.- ¡Va a sacar a Dranzer!

Justo como lo había predicho, en ese momento blade de Kai salió disparado cayendo a los pies de Rei, este se agacho a recogerlo y al levantarse le dedico una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-¿Qué dices Kai? ¿No te parece que estoy mejorando?-dijo caminando hacia él, al extenderle su balde le dijo con un guiño.- Puedo hacerlo mejor esta noche.

Demasiado para soportar la tensión, Kai sonrojado y algo nervioso, se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa. Rei no podía sino sonreir, estos días había ganado la suficiente confianza en ambos lugares, dentro de la habitación, donde Kai y él compartían cosas que los demás chicos no podían imaginar, y fuera, en los entrenamientos, donde en ocasiones, dependiendo de los animos, Rei ganaba una beybatalla y disfrazaba sus insinuaciones con un doble sentido, reclamando lo que sería su premio por ser el ganador del encuentro.

-Daaaaw.- se estiró Rei con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-¡Lo destrozaste!- grito el peliazul.- No entiendo porque no se enoja cuando pierde contigo, incluso tienes el descaro de burlarte de él.

-¿Burlarme?

-¡Si! "Esta noche puedo hacerlo mejor"-citó Takao.- Si yo le hubiera dicho eso me habría lanzado el balde directo a la cara.

Todos rieron, incluso Rei, pero su motivo era otro. Afortunadamente los bladebreakers eran todavía muy inocentes para saber el resto de la historia…

-Voy a descansar…- dijo estirándose nuevamente.- Ha sido un día agotador.

-Tienes razón… yo creo que iré a cenar- sonrió el dueño de la casa- ¡Si te da hambre bajas Rei!

-Si.- dijo caminando hacia la entrada.

Antes de entrar a su habitación tocó con cuidado, aunque Kai no respondiera, era una forma educada de respetar su intimidad, esperó unos segundos y finalmente entró. Justo en el momento en el que Kai se quitaba la playera. Al verlo Rei sonrió.

-Vaya.- dijo en voz alta.- Te gusta presumir.

-Eres un gato muy valiente.- Kai también sonrió y Rei retrocedió al ver la mirada siniestra que le dedicaba, cosa que hiso ampliar la sonrisa del ruso.- Ahora veremos si realmente puedes hacerlo mejor esta noche…

La verdad a veces se le hacía algo aterrador las manías que tenía Kai, sobre todo si lo provocaba como lo había hecho en el entrenamiento de esa tarde. Se estremeció al imaginar como se vengaría su chico esa noche, aunque de cualquier forma, muy a pesar de todo, lo disfrutaba, si no lo hiciera no se divertiría tanto molestándolo. Y al final no era tan malo, estar con la persona que amaba profundamente y sabiendo que ese amor era correspondido…

-Tú… tú eres la razón de todo.

-¿Qué?

-Que si mañana no tengo un buen desempeño debes saber desde hoy cual es la razón.

Kai suspiró sonriendo.- Acepto esa responsabilidad...

**-0-**

**-0-**

**BUAAAAAAA hace como 3 días vi el final de Beyblade -perdónenme la vida pero no lo había visto NUNCA, ni hace 8 años, ni hace dos años, porque porque quería evitar a toda costa el sentimiento de "oh dios no habrá mas BladeBreakers nunca mas!" y lloré, si, lloré como nena porque ese sentimiento llegó de golpe a mi mientras veía el final, y ahora mi corazóncito siente un gran vacío ._. **

**Pero… dejando eso de lado –porque ahora que estoy recordando vuelvo a sentir tristeza y unas ligeras ganas de llorar xDDD- les traje este fic que NO debí haber escrito porque muero, así MUERO en trabajo, y no tan trabajo (porque no me pagan pero que de todas formas TENGO hacer) y aun asi, me dedique unas cuantas horas a esto _ literalmente tuve que decidir entre dormir y escribir y aquí está la respuesta! Pero me gustó, para ser algo no tan planeado, SÉ que debí escribir Adolescencia, pero necesitaba algo fresco para distraer mi mente… lo malo es que ahora estoy maquinando otra historia OTL y NO DEBO porque tiendo a abandonar proyectos fácilmente –yo misma me sorprendí de que escribiera tantos caps y siguiera! **

**Y bueno, como terminaba de ver unos caps de Beyblade (lo volví a empezar para calmar un poco mi tristeza) quise hacer a los personajes mas ellos y no todos distorsionados como siempre los escribo, no sé si resulto, pero creo que este fic de hecho su fue menos cursi, aunque claro, nunca puede faltar **_**algo **_**sino, no sería mio :I dasdasdas **

**Ahora háganme feliz y déjenme un review!**

**3! **


End file.
